


Somebody loves you

by anniekinkin (bubblline)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animal Shelter, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Noctis Tries Very Hard To Flirt But Is Easily Embarrassed, Oblivious Prompto, Pining, Pre-Game(s), Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, he doesn't realize like half his class has a crush on him including the prince, like disgustingly sweet fluff, platonic hand holding that turns not so platonic, walking dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblline/pseuds/anniekinkin
Summary: Noctis didn’t know how long he could keep doing this. This was beyond ridiculous. It wasn’t even lunch time and Prompto had handed Noctis not one but two love letters very clearly addressed to Prompto. With the words “Hey look, more love letters for you.”He wanted to slam his head against his desk in frustration._____________OR: Prompto takes Noctis to an animal shelter to play with the cats and dogs while Noctis tries to work up the nerve to confess to Prompto before he notices that half the student body has a crush on him(now with art!)





	Somebody loves you

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic was taken from Betty Who's "Somebody Loves You" a Very Good Promptis Track. I'm not triyng to tell you how to life your life, after all you're the Prince of your fan fic experience, but you should listen to it while you read this.
> 
> This is also absolutely inspired by those guys openly admiring Prompto at the Assassins Festival and him not noticing although he's standing like right there.

Noctis didn’t know how long he could keep doing this. This was beyond ridiculous. It wasn’t even lunch time and Prompto had handed Noctis not one but _two_ love letters very clearly addressed to Prompto. With the words “Hey look more love letters for you.” It was even on the creamy while envelops. How did he not see the ‘Prompto’ in carefully written letters?

He wanted to slam his head against his desk until he could no longer remember any of this. How could Prompto seriously not see that people were crushing on him left and right? Most people weren’t even subtle about it, he’d seen both guys and girls check out Prompto and his… _assets_. Prompto was handsome, no question but did people really have to stare this blatantly? It was giving Prompto anxiety because he no doubt thought they were all judging him for one thing or another that was only in his head.

On the other hand, Noctis _could_ just tell Prompto about the love letters and the apparent attempts at flirting from his classmates. He _definitely_ could. And yet.

He’d allowed himself to rest his forehead on his desk and groan in despair while Prompto was away getting something from the vending machine. Noctis straightened back up and crossed his arms before his chest. It wasn’t like he could blame his class mates, Prompto was cute and super nice, plus, unlike them, he regularly got to see him in his chocobo pjs and dorky glasses. They seriously missed out.

“Whatcha smiling about buddy?” Noctis’ eyes snapped open. Prompto stood before him, a can of ebony in his hands, his head tilted.

“Just how badly I’ll destroy you in King’s Knight later.”

“Pah! That is Slander your majesty, what happened to telling lies to the public. I might have to call the press and tell them the prince is spreading mean defamations.”

“No need to be so dramatic, I’ll just have to beat you and it won’t be a lie anymore.”

“Et tu, Brute!” Prompto gasped and grabbed the front of his shirt above his heart. Noctis laughed, Prompto was _adorable_. He settled down backwards in his seat in front of Noctis’ desk. “Okay the potential slander aside, do you have any plans later? I found this awesome shelter a while back that lets you play with the animals as long as you want and even take them on walks, wanna come with?” _I’d follow you anywhere_.

“Sure, why not, I don’t have any business at the Citadel today.”

“Nice! We’ll have to take the subway for a couple of stations but then it’s really close…” Noctis smiled fondly at Prompto wildly gesticulating and making exaggerated expressions while he was ranting about this shelter.

“How come you don’t get a pet yourself? You’re always raving about how much you love them.”

“Oh, yeah… my mom has a pet hair allergy. Pretty nasty one too.” He crinkled his nose and looked utterly dejected. Noctis didn’t point out how his parents weren’t home much and probably wouldn’t know either way.

“What kind of pet would you get if you could?” Noctis asked instead.

“Definitely a dog, as many dogs as I can take care of really. They could come with me on my runs and explore the city with me.” _Cute_.

“Yeah dogs are great, although my only experience consists of magical dogs, so I’m not sure if that counts.”

“Nah, totally does, dude. Umbra lets you pet him and pretty much plays a hardcore game of fetch with Luna and you.”

“I mean you’re not wrong.” Noctis grinned.

“What would you get?”

“Hmmm probably a cat, I won’t have to get up to walk them at the ass-crack of dawn.”

“I should have known _his laziness_ would say that.” Prompto said and poked Noctis’ cheek. Noctis swatted his hand away.

“Hey I’m not saying I don’t like dogs, they’re awesome,  just a lot of work.”

“Only one solution for that then.” Prompto leaned back and stoked his non-existent beard. “You’ll just have hangout a lot with _my_ dogs so you get the best of both worlds.”

“And you can come pet my cat and experience the _softness_.”

“Deal.” Prompto held out his hand waiting for Noct to shake on it “We’ll get a giant house for the animals so they have company and we can always hangout.”

“Sounds ideal to me” Noctis said and took his hand, “I’ll just tell my dad I decided the whole crown prince business wasn’t my thing.”

“He’ll be thrilled.”

They continued to chat and joke about their future animal haven that was also connected to the sea, so Noctis could fish and bring something to the table, while Prompto was a famous and world-renowned photographer of animals of all kinds, and, maybe, if he was feeling generous, of the ex-crown prince.

Their lunch break came to an end far too quickly and they put their meals away and instead got their books and notebooks back out. The rest of school was pretty uneventful, they had literature, math and chemistry in their last period. When the bell rang the end of the day Prompto hastily packed his bag and turned around to Noctis, slinging the straps of his bag over his shoulder.

“I’ll run to the bathroom real quick before we go. Meet me at the gate?”

“Sure.” Noctis nodded and proceeded to pack his things as Prompto sped off.

 

He was just zipping his bag shut as someone cleared their throat behind him, most of his classmates were already gone. He turned around, his eyebrows raised. Before him stood Amator, a boy he’d been in class with for the last two years and someone who had never even tried to talk to him before.

“Excuse me Prince Noctis but I wanted to ask you something.”

“Uhhh… go ahead?”

“I don’t want to intrude or anything but are you and Prompto dating?”

“Dating?” He asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

“It’s just, you two seem so close and neither of you have a significant other that I could make out.” He scratched his neck.

“Why do you care?” Noctis crossed his arms before his chest and straightened up as much as he could. Without his slouch he stood a lot taller than Amator.

“I was just wondering because I kinda…like him.” Noct blinked at him in shock. Crap. _Crap_. This was the first time anyone actually directly approached asking him about Prompto’s, and well kinda _his,_ love life.

“And if we are?” Noctis looked him up and down as subtly as he could, Amator was not bad looking that was sure. He had hazel-brown middle long hair that looked like he just messily combed it back out of his face with his fingers and mischievous gray eyes. Was he Prompto’s type?

“I’ll back off, I’m not a home wrecker, especially not for you. I’d like not be murdered in my sleep by your black ops, thank you very much.”

“For personal business like that I’d send my Crownsguard, way less paper work.” The boy before him laughed but Noctis didn’t grin back. He was still standing there with his arms crossed and stony expression.

“Prince Noctis-?” Amator sounded a little unnerved now. _Good_ , _let him squirm_.

At the corner of his eye, out of the window, Noctis could see a blond head bopping up and down at the school gate, waving up in his direction.

“Sorry but I’ve got to go. I’m expected elsewhere.”

“But you didn’t-“ Amator started but Noctis grabbed his bag and power-walked out of the class room and the school building.

* * *

 

“What kept you dude? I thought you’d be done long before me, I hurried like crazy.” Prompto said as he bounced back from the wall he’d been leaning on.

“Oh, someone just asked me something.” Noctis shrugged his shoulders.

“What did they want to know?”

“The usual gossip, nothing interesting.”

“Alright! Then let’s going, our furry friends are waiting for us!”

They chatted about this and that on their way to the shelter, mostly video games and homework but what Amator said was still at the back of Noctis’ mind. Prompto stopped from time to time to take pictures of anything that struck his fancy. Which included an artful graffiti of a galahdian coeurl in vibrant shades of blue, a daisy sprouting from the concrete on the sidewalk and an embarrassing amount of unflattering under chin shots of Noctis. He was so very in love with this dork.

 

* * *

 

“This is it.” Prompto said as he stopped in front of an inconspicuous house at the city edge. The big sign beside the door read ‘Insomnia Animal Sanctuary’.

“Let’s check it out, I was promised cute animals.” Noctis said and waited for Prompto to go and lead the way.

“As you wish.” And Prompto half bowed, a cheeky smile on his face, he opened the door for Noctis all the while still keeping his bow. Noctis rolled his eyes.

“Welcome to heaven.” Prompto said as Noctis stepped over the threshold, he followed and let the door fall shut behind them.  They stood in what looked like a common entry hall to a doctor’s office only that there were hundreds of photographs of cats, dogs, rabbits and other animals of all ages and sizes.

An elderly man sat behind the counter and greeted them.

“Ah! Prompto is that you, dear?” He wore glasses as thick as one of Noctis’ thumbs and still squinted at the two of them.

“Yup, it’s me Mr. Didius.” Prompto said as he walked over to the counter.

“Prompto, I told youm there is no need to be so formal. You brought a friend I see, how nice. What is your name young man?”

“My name is Noctis.”

“Oh, like the prince?” Mr. Didius asked and Noctis suppressed his grin.

“Yeah, like that.”

“How nice, that boy is around your age, too, your parents must be very fond of our king.”

“My dad is very deeply involved in the King’s business.” Prompto grew almost blue from trying to keep his laughter inside.

“He must be a busy man then. But enough of that, you two probably want to visit our sweethearts. Dogs first?”

“Nah, today we’ll visit the cats first, Noct loves cats.” Prompto said and schooled his face into a more relaxed expression.

“I also love dogs.” Noctis insisted.

“We’ll visit the dogs after and take some for a walk, that alright with you?” Prompto asked and Mr. Didius nodded.

“Of course. Take as many as you like, they all adore you.”

“Thanks, see you in a bit.” Prompto waved at Mr. Didius and guided Noctis through a corridor to a wide open green area with trees and a barn-like structure attached to the main building. Winter was on its way and Noct didn’t spot any cats out in the open.

 

* * *

 

“Let’s see where my baby is.” Prompto said and started walking towards the barn, opening the doors a little wider to step in. Immediately three cats curiously approached the two of them, one was a tabby and the other two were a dark brown with a couple of white spots.

“Heya, gorgeouses, how are you today?” He knelt down and petted them, Noctis followed suit and held out his hand to the tabby to let it sniff him. “Where is Blanche, huh? Keeping watch at the window?” the cats under his hands purred and butted their heads against his knees.

“Who’s Blanche?” Noctis asked.

“She’s the most beautiful little lady I’ve ever met.” Prompto sighed dreamily and Noctis quirked one eyebrow and stopped scratching under the tabby’s chin.

“Should I be jealous? I can’t lose my best friend to a cat.” 

“Tough luck, bro. C’mon we’ll go look around and see if we can find her.” As soon as they rounded the corner Prompto started to perk up and smiled like he was about to get the best present of his life. In front of them, on a windowsill, lay a large white cat with voluminous fur, intently gazing out of the window onto a row of trees. She didn’t turn when they approached, only when Prompto carefully touched one of her paws did she turn around and look at them. She loudly meowed and got up as fast as she could as she realized who it was. It was almost comical to see this cat screaming and almost falling over herself to get to Prompto.

“Hello gorgeous, you missed me? I missed you so much, it’s been waaaaaay to long. Stupid school keeping me from my one true love.” He cooed and picked her up and let her rub her little head under his chin and basically everywhere she could reach.

“She seems affectionate.” Noct remarked, he could hear her purr even a few feet away, it sounded like the engine of one of his dad’s expensive cars, “and loud.”

“She’s deaf and _so cute_.” Prompto buried his face in her fur. All the while she was still meowing and purring. “If I could, I would adopt her in a heartbeat. Her previous owner died so she came here because she’s an older lady as well and is not likely to get adopted any time soon.” When Noctis tried to reach out to pet her she ducked away from his hand and snuggled deeper into Prompto’s school blazer.

“Sorry, buddy, she’s picky with who she lets touch her. You gotta work of it.”

“That’s fine, you two together look cuter anyways.” Noctis said and looked around for any other cat that might be more interested in his pets. Prompto sputtered and ducked his face behind Blanche.

“You can’t just say stuff like that, Noct!” Noctis spotted one and turned his back to Prompto. He was glad that Prompto didn’t see the blush that was slowly crawling up his face.

 

Prompto was still affectionately cooing at Blanche and after a while Noctis sat down on a bale of hay and let the other cats come to him. A couple of them up the bale and stretched out on his lap, on the side of his legs and the crooks of his arms. They were like small heating pads, he didn't mind being a glorified pillow. Getting snuggled and warmed by a bunch of cats did sound exceedingly amazing in Noctis’ book. He was getting a little sleepy with all the soft purring and warmth surrounding him. What did they call that again? Symbiosis? He made a comfortable heated pillow and they lulled him into sleep. A classic win/win situation.

Noctis was slowly dozing off when he heard the familiar sound of a camera shutter. He fought against his heavy eyelids and blinked the sleepiness away. Squatting in front of him was Prompto, changing the angles of his shots and once again zooming in on Noctis’ double chin.

“Proooooom, stoooop.” He whined, but not daring to move so as to not disturb the cats napping on him.

“I can already see the cheesy clickbait articles: ‘Cats and the Prince – what happened next will warm your heart’  - ‘Prince Noctis was seen visiting a local animal shelter, sharing his valuable time even with the most unfortunate little ones in our city. What a kind and caring future King’ There will be shots of you smiling down on the cats and no eye shall remain dry in all of Lucis.”

“Yeah yeah, they wished they got that kind of candid photos you get on the daily. Our PR team would be thrilled.” He gestured around himself.

“Why don’t they just recreate the scene? There are always enough, probably more groomed and prize-winning, cats around for you to nap with.”

“Nah, it’d be fake and I’m a super bad model, like _super bad_. I made the photographer cry once because my smile looked so forced.”

“Whaaaat, now you’re just lying, even your double chin pics are somehow amazing.”

“That’s because you’re taking them.”  There was a brief stretch of silence before Noctis hastily added “I mean you’re just so talented, you always manage to get a shot of my good side.”

“Thanks, dude.” Prompto rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Sooo, wanna go see the dogs next? Can’t let you fall asleep here, Iggy would kill me for making him come here.”

“Yeah, it’s probably getting late.” Noctis noticed the sublte changed of lighting coming in from the windows.

“Oh shoot! Yeah okay we’re going to speed run through the dogs then but next time we’ll spend some quality times with the pups.” _Next time_ sounded like music in Noctis’ ears.

“Sounds good to me.”

 

They exited the barn, not without Prompto mournfully cuddling Blanche one last time before he set her down on the windowsill again and petted all the other cats that came their way goodbye. Noctis really really wished he was the one with the photography passion because Prompto continued to be absolutely adorable every step and petted cat he took.

 _I’m in so deep_. He thought, but it didn’t bother him anymore. Sure the first few weeks of realizing he had a crush on his best, and only friend, at least in school, were stressful to say the least. He jumped whenever Prompto touched him for even the shortest time like when he handed him a pencil or patted his shoulder after a round of arcade games. Noctis also spent an embarrassing amount of time just looking at Prompto, studying his face when he smiled or when he was lost in thought. Prompto scrunched up his nose when he was trying to solve an especially difficult math problem and absentmindedly bit his lip when he was reading a text for class. Needless to say Noctis didn’t get any work done when Prompto was around. Which was only partly his fault, Prompto liked procrastinating just as much as Noctis did and sometimes the call of his video game consoles was just stronger than Ignis’ voice nagging at the back of his mind.

 

Prompto was just so beautiful. Noctis knew he hated his freckles because they were ‘imperfections’ in his mind but Noctis loved every single sun-kiss on Prompto’s cheeks and the bridge of the nose. He’d even seen a couple of them on his shoulders and arms in summer and Noctis was just one radiant smile away from kissing each and every one of them. Noctis also liked Prompto’s hair. Light hair was uncommon in Insomnia, most people here had dark hair so Prompto’s sunny blond hair stood out. He silenced the traitorous voice at the back of his mind that liked to point out that he definitely had a type. It wasn’t his fault that his friends were ridiculously gorgeous.

He loved the contrasts of their skin too. It was more obvious in the summer when Noctis spent more time outside fishing but his naturally olive-tinted skin looked so different than Prompto’s almost translucent, rosy and freckled skin. And Prompto’s eyes, Noctis suppressed a love-sick sigh, their color always reminded him of the rich, dark blue of cornflowers, sometimes they even almost looked violet.

Noctis didn’t mind his features but they were nothing noteworthy in comparison to Prompto’s. His hair was black and unkempt on the best of days, and he inherited a dull gray-blue eye color from his mother.  What kind of prince even got pimples? Granted, he didn’t know many princes but Ravus would have never allowed those buggers on his face that was for sure. He wasn’t exactly the picture perfect prince most people expected. More than once the papers called him ‘sullen’ and ‘anti-social’. They probably wouldn’t be too thrilled about his crush on a mere commoner either.

 

He silently followed Prompto through the halls, trusting him that they would arrive at their destination eventually. His thoughts couldn’t help but to swirl back to memories of the sun backlighting Prompto and making his hair look like a halo around his face or the pink tint on his cheeks and nose that one time they spent an entire day outside playing in the first snow of the year.

If Prompto noticed him staring he didn’t comment about it.

 

 

* * *

 

They walked down the hallway, an open door to their right revealed a girl standing with her back to them. Prompto glanced into the room and perked up.

“Hey Hyacinth! Alone here today?” The girl, Hyacinth, looked up. She was washing a little Pomeranian in a tub mounted to the wall, it looked a lot like a bundle of toasted marshmallows, albeit a runny one with its wet fur. Hyacinth wore an apron above her school uniform and bright yellow rubber gloves. She was pretty, with long wavy dark brown hair all the way down to her waist and dark, almost black eyes. She smiled widely at Prompto and walked a little closer to him after she took off the gloves.

“Hello Prompto! It’s so nice to see you here. My sister is inside with the fish, helping to clean the tanks.” She tugged one strand of hair behind her ear.

“Tell her I said hi.” Prompto smiled at her and was about to turn back to walk to the dog compound but she stepped closer.

“Will do.” She looked at Prompto with wide eyes and a prominent blush on her cheeks. “What are you and your friend up to today?” she barely even glanced at Noctis who was still sort of half hidden behind the door frame.

“Noctis is here for the first time and I thought I’d show him around, walking dogs, what I usually do.” He shrugged.

“That sounds amazing, maybe we two can take a walk together with the dogs some time!” Hyacinth smiled at him and nudged his shoulder with hers.

“Oh, I mean, yeah sure, if you want to?” Prompto said and scratched his cheek, he looked just like when teachers called on him and he didn’t know the answer to their question. Noctis solemnly vowed to never let Prompto come here alone again. Hyacinth was about to say something else when Noctis interjected.

“Sorry, but we really should get going, it’s getting dark outside.”

“Oh yeah! Noct is right, I don’t want Iggy to sic the Crownsguard on us if we’re out too late.”

“Crowns-“ She turned around to actually face Noctis for the first time and blanched.

“Your Majesty!” In any other moment Noctis would have hated for someone to react like that, but now he was glad she backed away a couple of steps. If anyone ever accused him of abusing his status he would vehemently deny anything, it wasn’t his fault his best friend’s admirers were intimidated by him.

“No need for formalities, I’m just here with my dear, best friend to walk dogs.” He smiled at her and casually laid his arms around Prompto’s shoulders. She glanced from Prompto to him and looked a little dejected.

“I guess I should get back to Ruby anyways.” she pointed at the wet dog behind her. She curtsied, then blushed and hastily walked away to the tub and started foaming up some sort of soap.

They left her alone and kept walking down the hall.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry buddy, I didn’t mean to make things awkward when I mentioned the Crownsguard, I know you hate it when people treat you differently because of your title.” Prompto said as soon as they were out of ear shot and turned towards Noctis.

“Nah, it’s fine, I don’t mind.” Noctis said but Prompto still looked gloomy. “Why don’t you introduce me to the dogs, I’ve been hearing so much about them.” Prompto shot him a hopeful look and Noctis nudged him in the side.

“Yeah, the dogs!” he cleared his throat and opened a gate to an outdoor compound with a similar barn like attachment to the main building as they’ve seen with the cats before.

And while the cats also approached them as soon as they entered through the gate the dogs were positively running over, waggling their tails, sniffing and licking at Prompto and Noctis.

“Did I promise too much?”

“Nah, this is exactly what I was hoping for.”

One of the larger dogs stood on its hind legs and almost toppled Prompto over in his excitement.

“Uwah.” Noctis caught Prompto by the biceps and kept him upright.

“A little enthusiastic, huh?”

“She doesn’t know that she’s probably almost as heavy as I am, this wolfhound is a darling though.”

“Why does it feel like you’d say that about all the dogs here.”

“What can I say? All dogs are good boys and girls. People are the ones that suck.”

“Amen to that.”

 

After they properly greeted all dogs and most of them slowly wandered off one by one, either playing with each other or lying down again. Some of them however kept close and kept walking with Prompto and Noctis through the compound. Prompto quickly showed him the sleeping quarters and where they got their food.

 

“Okidoki, that's roughly it, let’s get going.” Prompto surveyed the room and stroked his chin in thought. “I know which doggie I’ll take today.” And after a moment he asked “Wanna walk one too?” Noctis’ eyes widened.

“I mean, I’ve never walked a dog before? Maybe I’ll just watch you do it first and-“ he wrung his hands.

“It’s really not that difficult, I’ll help you if you want?” Prompto grinned at him with those baby blues sparkling like champagne and he was just too weak to say ‘no’. Noctis wanted to hide his face behind his hands and squeal a little, he was so godsdamn cute.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’m taking Jellybean over there, he’s my favorite to walk.” He pointed at a dog that was about hip high, with caramel-colored, curly fur and cute floppy ears.

“Oooo Jellybean is adorable, what kind of dog is he?”

“He’s a goldendoodle.”

“A what?”

“Half poodle and half golden-retriever.”

“This is the most beautiful dog I’ve ever seen.” He sent a silent apology to Pryna and Umbra but Jellybean looked like a gently toasted cloud with eyes. Noctis had to resist the urge to bury his face in his fur.

“And for you,” Prompto looked around, his pointer finger on his chin and his eyebrows knitted. “Ah! I think Prince over there.” Prompto exclaimed and pointed at a seriously massive, black fluffy bear of a dog.

“Okay first of all, I see your little dig, second of all no way in hell I’ll be able to walk this giant.”

“I swear to all the gods that it’s his actual name and I was only half joking when picked him out for you, he’s a chill dude. I’ve seen several cats nap on him before and a small child riding on his back. Prince is ancient too, much too old to bother being rowdy. But he’ll be scary looking enough that people won’t approach when they see us on the streets.”

 _Oh_ , Prompto was worried about his safety. Walking around without his guards when it was getting dark so quickly _was_ a security risk but Noctis had years of fighting training under his belt and the armiger full of weapons at his disposal. Plus Prompto had started training with Gladio and him a few weeks ago.

“No need to worry about me Prom, I’m safe. I have you and my arsenal of weapons in case anyone tries something funny.”

“Oh! I didn’t mean to imply that you can’t defend yourself! I just thought with Prince-… sorry, it was a stupid thought, you don’t have to take him.” Noctis wanted to kick himself and reached out a hand to pet Prince’s head.

“No, no Prom, we’ll get along swimmingly. It’s seriously fine… thanks for caring.” They locked eyes for a moment before Prompto turned away.

“OKAY, let’s go for a walk… I mean! Walking the dogs! Like we planned!” _Cute_. He walked over to a metal cabinet and picked out two leashes from its hangers on the wall.  They strapped in the two excited dogs and carefully closed the gate behind them.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t as difficult as Noctis thought it would be, he just held a leash and pretty much followed Prompto and Prince to wherever they wanted to go. The sun was dipping behind the wall and suddenly it felt so much colder than when they left school. A shiver traveled up his spine. Beside him Prompto chatted on about this and that but even he looked cold and his jacket wasn’t nearly as lined as Noctis’.

He felt the pair of woolen gloves in his jacket and he decided to do something bold.

“Are you cold?”

“Hm? I mean a little, didn’t think the wind would be this harsh tonight.”

“Didn’t you bring gloves?”

“Haha nah, I forgot mine, I took them off after my run and left them on the counter.”

“Do you want to… share mine?” Noctis forced himself to keep eye-contact while he asked, his blush be damned.

“Share, what do you mean?”

“Like we each wear a glove.”

“But then your other hand will get cold?” Prompto’s brows furrowed. Okay be _cool_.

“You could always warm it with yours?”

A few leaves danced around their feet from the wind and for a moment it was as if very sound was swallowed by Noctis’ hammering heartbeat.

“I mean it’s no big deal if you don’t want to! I just thought then we’d both stay warm and don’t catch a cold.” He inwardly cursed. In this moment he couldn’t even dispute Gladio, he really was Prince _Charmless_. Maybe he should just leave his job as future king to the actual dog named Prince, he already had the title and looked much calmer than Noctis could ever hope to be.

“If that’s alright with you… I don’t want to impose myself on you.” Prompto said and looked down and intently petted Jellybean at his feet.

“I offered it Prom, it’s fine.” With a surge of courage Noctis got out his gloves, handed one to Prompto and offered him his other, ungloved, hand when they’d both slipped on the gloves. Prompto tentatively reached out and took Noctis’ hand in his. It might have been nerves but Noctis swore he instantly felt like it was at least 10 degrees warmer. The points where their skin touched seemed to send sparks up his arm and Noctis had to seriously pull himself together not to let his thumb gently trace the back of Prompto’s hand. Even Prompto wouldn’t think that was a purely platonic gesture. Right? It was tempting but Noctis might actually die of a heart attack if he did that.

They kept to the brightly lit main roads for safety and studied the display windows on their way. After a while Prompto let their joined hands swing between them and started humming. The dogs didn’t pull or tried to run off, for which Noctis was very very grateful, he couldn’t deal with that on top of the riot that was going on in his stomach.

“I think it’s been years since anyone held my hand last.” Prompto murmured absentmindedly as he caught a reflection of their hands in one of the windows.   _I would hold your hand always if you let me._

“Yeah same for me, my dad used to take me on walks through the Citadel garden when I was younger sometimes, but since then? Nah.”

“My mom used to hold my hand so I wouldn’t wander off and snap photos of everything I saw.” Prompto smiled at that and squeezed Noctis’ fingers a little tighter. Noctis smiled, trying to imagine a smaller, more round version of Prompto and a cheap digital camera wandering this street with his mother.

“Can’t say that changed much over the years, maybe we should make this a permanent fixture, wouldn’t want you to get lost again.”

“Buddy, that was once.”

“You called Iggy and said there were men doing weird slow movements that kinda looked like they wanted to hypnotize you.”

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW QIGONG WAS A THING?!”

“And after that you called me to say that I could have your video games and comics when you were dead.”

“Totally not weird.” Prompto sniffed. Noctis sniggered and squeezed Prompto’s hand.

“You should probably lay off the galahdian energy drinks.” Prompto rolled his eyes, “I’m so glad that you’re the way you are though, life would be a lot more boring without you.” Noctis said. Prompto pressed his lips together and kept staring at him, Noctis was just waiting for his next quip but it never came, instead he said

“Thanks, Noct, that means a lot.” Prompto’s tone was a lot more earnest than he expected, Noctis thought he could even see Prompto’s eyes watering a little. _Shit_. He didn’t mean to make him cry. He tried to vanish into his scarf and jacket.

“You’re an amazing guy, of course I like having you around, that’s not even a question.” When Noctis glanced at Prompto there were actually tears welling up in his eyes. _CRAP_.

“Gah, it’s so not punk to cry at something like that, I’m not even sure why I’m crying. This is so silly.” He dabbed at his eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding Noctis’. Noctis let his hand go and stepped closer to him, with both hands he wiped away the tumbling tears from Prompto’s cheeks.

“Prom, I love you but you haven’t been punk for a single day of your life.” Noctis didn’t even notice he dropped the l-word until he saw Prompto’s eyes widen even further and it felt like his heart stopped in his chest.

“I, uhm, I love you, too…man.” Prompto said and visibly swallowed. Now it was Noctis’ turn to cry, he did want to hear Prompto say that but ‘man’? Seriously? Everyone knew that ‘man’ made any declaration of love negative gay and Noctis wasn’t about that life. He made sure Prompto’s tears were dried up before he took his hand again and resumed walking, the dogs grew a little restless and started tugging at their leashes. He needed to think about his next move. Or he could just put his foot in his mouth like he always did.

 

“Soooo, while we’re at the subject of love, is there anyone you like?” _subtle_ … _reeeeeal subtle Prince Useless_.

“Like… I mean, kinda, but I don’t think they’re interested.” _Oh_ … he did like someone? But Noct could rest easy that whoever it was could be throwing themselves at him and Prompto wouldn’t even notice…

“Oh? Who are they?”

“Heh. They’re miles out of my league, super beautiful and smart and kind but also a little geeky, they really love video games and would cosplay as all of them if given half the chance.” Noctis tried to keep his jealousy in check and not compile a list of every possible candidate that fit those criteria. The years spent with Iggy analyzing and interpreting data made him pretty good at compiling information.

“Sounds like a charmer.”

“Mhm they’re great… what about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, is there anyone occupying the Prince’s heart?” Noctis hand started sweating profusely in Prompto’s.

“There might be someone… He’s very cute and passionate about his hobby, he also never treated me differently because of my family.”

“He, huh?” Prompto asked and Noctis shrugged, unlike Niflheim with their endless need for canon-fodder,  Lucis never had anything against same-sex couples. Of course Noctis knew he was expected to father an heir but that was something far, far into the future and present-time Noctis preferred to think as little about it as possible until then.

They walked in silence until they had to stop at a stoplight. The dogs had been really quiet the entire time but suddenly they grew restless and pulled and twisted their leashes around. Prompto quietly cursed as he tried to calm the dogs. Noctis didn’t know what to do besides trying to stop Prince from wrapping him up in his leash.

But it came as it had to and Prince managed to twist around and nudged him in the back full force and threw him off-balance. Noctis stumbled forward right into Prompto and might have fallen if Prompto hadn’t caught him in the last moment. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Noctis thought his heart stood still in his chest. He didn’t dare blink. It was like there was a magnetic pull between them and he didn’t even notice that he was slowly leaning in. Nor did he notice Prompto glancing down at his lips as Noctis was doing the exact same thing.

He glanced up again and saw how dilated Prompto’s pupils were just before his hands let go off Noctis’ shoulders and instead cradled his face and closed the distance between them.

Their lips touched and it was like a giant wall inside Noctis crumbled to dust, his heart was leaping and he gasped. He could feel Prompto pulling away but he reached out and tugged him closer again with his hand at the back of Prompto’s head.

 

Noctis couldn’t have said how long they just kissed like this, while the world around them kept spinning, if his life depended on it. It felt like a damn was broken and he finally, finally could breathe again. Which was quite ironic because he was literally gasping for air between every kiss.

They finally broke apart when Jellybean pawed at Prompto’s pant leg and whined.

 

“I kinda feel like we’re in one of Gladio’s cheesy romance novels.” Prompto laughed and hid his face in Noctis’ shoulder.

“What gave you that idea? The romantic walk in the park or literally holding hands the entire time?” Noctis couldn’t even begin to believe what just happened but he was still holding his best friend, whom he just very publically sucked face with, close to his chest. His ears were heating up just thinking about who might have seen them.

“It was probably all the staring, Noct, I always thought I had something on my face...”

“Yeah, beautiful freckles.” Noctis smirked and Prompto gawked.

“Well, you, _Mister_ , have the most beautiful face I’ve ever seen so you obviously don’t know anything.”

“Impossible, because you have the most beautiful face ever and I am the Crown Prince so my word counts.”

“How convenient that you always pull the royalty card when it suits you. Poor Hyacinth almost had a heart attack when she saw you.”

“Hey. Listen. It wasn’t my fault she only had eyes for you, I mean I would have done the same in her place.”

“Oh shut up, she wasn’t flirting with me.” Prompto rolled his eyes and took Noctis’ hand again. Noctis gave him a dubious look. “She was?! Oh man!”

“Did you really not notice?”

“No? I just thought she was being nice?”

“Or that guy from class? Or the dozen love letters for you, you keep bringing me?”

“Wait! Love letters for me?!”

“Do you not check what’s written on those envelops before you hand them to me?”

“I never thought I had to! I just assumed they were yours! You’re the godsdamned prince, it’s no question of who would win that popularity contest.”

“Prom. Prompto. I know of at least 10 people in our class that have or had a crush on you this year alone. You’re a sweet, gorgeous and funny guy, of course people would like you.”

“That sounds fake as hell.”

“You don’t believe me? Listen, I have so much proof. Man there were some awkward times. Remember when you left me alone with that girl from a grade below ours last week?”  
“No… don’t tell me…”

“She was trying to ask you out.”

Prompto groaned into his hand

“Please just let me die, dude.”

“I was this close to just flinging myself into the sun if you ever handed me your love letters.” Noctis put his thumb and pointer finger together with only a millimeter of space.

They circled back to the shelter their hands now gently swinging between them and if they stopped at a corner or two, to kiss on their way, they didn’t mind the minutes tick by. Mr. Didius excitedly greeted them and had the dogs taken back to their compound.

“Had a good time with our boys you two?” He asked.

“Oh definitely, they were gods-sent.” Prompto said and squeezed Noctis’ hand in his.  

"We'll come back soon." Noctis promised and grinned at Prompto.

After they’d brought back Jellybean and Prince to the shelter they got on the subway and returned to the heart of the city. Both of them got off at Prompto’s station and Noctis walked Prompto to his front door.

“So… this _thing_ between us is happening.” Prompto fiddled with the keyes on his chain.

“It sure is…” Noctis kicked at a stone to his feet but looked up when he decided how to phrase it. “Listen, I like you a lot but I know it’s super sudden and if you need-“

“I feel the same way about you!” Prompto cleared his throat, “Maybe we can just figure it out on the go? If you want?”

“Yeah I’d like that a lot.” They looked like a bunch of love-sick teenagers, which they were, in front of Prompto’s house until a sleek black car arrived to pick Noctis up. They didn’t kiss goodbye because of Ignis but they hugged, which the usually didn’t. It was nice to feel the lingering heat of Prompto's arms around him when he closed the door.

 

* * *

 

Noctis was lost in thought when he got in the car. He thought back to the last few hours and smiled, he kissed his best friends and Prompto said he felt the same about Noctis. A small smile tugged at the edges of his lips. He never knew Prompto was so good with animals, he seemed to blossom around all the little furry creatures, and if their enthusiasm was anything to go by, they equally enjoyed his company. Someday Noctis would get Prompto his dogs, he swore on his dead ancestors.

“Anything on your mind, Noct?” Ignis was looking at him through the rearview mirror “You seem awfully pensive tonight.”

“Nothing in particular, I just had a nice day with Prom and the animals from the shelter.” Noctis shrugged, he tried to keep his blush in check. Ignis was his friend but this thing with Prompto was still so new he wanted to see where it was going before he said anything.

“Ah, I see. In that case I’m answering the question I’m sure is burning on your mind. No, Noct, you may not adopt a cat _or_ a dog for Prompto.” Noctis sputtered.

“I wasn’t even going to ask you that!”

“Mhm. _Sure_.” Noctis swore he could see one of Ignis’ eyebrows rise in the review mirror. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned to the window, away from Ignis’ keen eyes.

“Keep your sass to yourself, Specs.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about your Highness. I’m just stating the facts.”

“What if _I_ asked to have a pet, what would you say to that? Huh?”

“I’d say that first you’d have to be able to keep yourself alive and well before you took over the responsibility over another life.”

“I’m doing just fine, Iggy.”

“Your depression cave and appalling vitamin and nutrition intake beg to differ, Noct.” 

“Whatever.” Noctis pouted and looked out of the window, he _wasn’t_ going to ask that question anyways.

 

…At least not right then…

 

* * *

 

The next day at school after lunch, which Noctis and Prompto spent _somewhere else_ than their usual seats in class, exploring the whole ‘holy shit my best friend is beautiful and likes he back’-thing a little further, Noctis found a folded note in his bag. He glanced around, all his class mates in his direct vicinity were scribbling notes and looking ahead at their teacher. He discreetly put the note on top of his notebook, unfolded it and smoothed it out until it lay flat.

In an unfamiliar handwriting it read:

 _I should have known I never stood a chance. The way he looks at you is frankly sickening. Don’t let him get away, Prince. If you do, I’ll be right there_.

He smiled and folded the note back up. It wasn’t common that he passed notes with anyone but Prompto but he decided to make an exception. Noctis ripped, as quietly as he could, a piece off of his notepad and scribbled down: _I won’t_. On the outside he wrote _Amator_ and placed it on the edge of his right-hand neighbor ‘s desk when their teacher had their back to them. It was a guy he’d been in class with a couple of years in a row but never really talked to before. His name was Ventus and he was staring at Noctis like he just grew a second head. Noctis nodded to his note and then to Amator. Ventus took the note, albeit extremely bewildered and passed it on to his neighbor until it reached Amator. Noctis knew the moment he read the note, because his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. He turned in his seat and shot Noctis a knowing look. Noctis ducked behind his fringe and intently stared at the text their teacher was raptly explaining. History, nothing Noctis hadn’t already learned from his tutors years before.

Noctis glanced at the back of Prompto’s head, his shoulders were a little hunched from leaning so closely over his notes and Noctis smiled to himself. He leaned a little closer until he could reach Prompto’s back, he tried not to startle Prompto too badly with his touch and he softly traced the shape of a heart on his blazer.

Noctis couldn’t hide his grin as he noticed Prompto’s neck and ears growing redder and redder.

 

If either of them had paid any attention to anyone but themselves they might have noticed the girl sitting two seats to the right from Noctis nudging her friend and pointing at the two of them. She waggled her eyebrows and whispered,

“Pay up.” Her friend quietly groaned and whispered to the boy next to her.

“Pluvia won the bet, spread the word.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing two things for the last month, this and my fix-it-fic-that-is-Sad-a-lot-but-gets-better-i-promise fic (nano is a bitch :'D)  
> maybe my beta will get back at me soon and I can post this 20k monster so you can Suffer a little after this soft marshmallowy-ness.
> 
> people can also fight me if they think a world without homophobia isn't 'plausible', I didn't study sociology for nothing binch. 
> 
> Also let me make it clear that I think Prom's obliviousness does not come from stupidity but from his lack of self-confidence, he doesn't think people actually like him because he doesn't feel worthy of that. Just throwing that in there. 
> 
> I also drew a scene from this which you can find here here: [twitter](https://twitter.com/anniekinkin/status/936968371064705025) and on [tumblr ](http://bubblline.tumblr.com/post/168112303180/very-self-indulgent-art-for-my-fic-somebody-loves)  
> Thanks for reading, drop me a comment or if you want to scream about it in person you can find me here: [my twitter](https://twitter.com/anniekinkin) or [my tumblr](http://bubblline.tumblr.com/)


End file.
